Shippo We're Sorry
by Gemini-inu
Summary: The night of the new moon. Naraku attacks, but what's his plan this time. and how does it involve Shippo...? R
1. Travel time Blues

OK I suck at summaries but Shippo is distracted while travelling and Kagome notices. Naraku shows up and big change in store for the group. A little bit of OoC but hey it'll be funny. o yeah not for kikyou fans.lol All of the character's thoughts will be in italics. **And no as much as i want to i dont own Inuyasha or it's characters**(well i in my dreams i do.)

_**Shippo we're sorry**_

_**Chapter 1: Travel time blues**_

It all started when Inuyasha decided that the group wasn't walking fast enough. "Oi Kagome can't you guys walk any faster? We have to hurry up if we want to catch Naraku." Kagome looked over at the rest of the gang and saw how tired they all looked.

"Inuyasha I know you want to get revenge on Naraku but... well the rest of us are tired. We need a break, and I think you should let us have one."Inuyasha saw the very evil look that Kagome had on her face, then decided that a little break wouldn't be such a bad idea. "OK but I want to start walking again in 20 minutes, and I don't care how tired you guys are."

Inuyasha didn't see the look return to Kagome's face..."SIT." Inuyasha went crashing to the ground and he didn't even seem to notice, at first."Kagome what was that for? I just said we could take a break."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down. Sango sat down beside her and Miroku just looked at Inuyasha before starting to laugh. Inuyasha didn't find it funny so when he got up..."Owwwww! Inuyasha please control yourself. Ahhhh! Lady Kagome help me!"

Kagome looked over just in time to stop Inuyasha from hurting Miroku. Sango however didn't seem to mind that Miroku was about to get his head beat in. "Sango are you mad at me? It seems like it but I could be wrong." Miroku wasn't the best at telling how Sango felt.

"No Miroku I'm not mad just a little worried. It is the night of the new moon. Meaning that we'll need to be extra careful in case Naraku tries anything." Inuyasha looked over at Sango and saw that she really did look worried."Hey Sango don't worry we'll be fine."

Inuyasha didn't want to think about Naraku but that seemed to be the only thing on everyone's mind. Just as Inuyasha thought of getting up to get some ramen out of Kagome's bag, Shippo went and climbed into the bag and got it out for him.

"Umm thanks Shippo but I could have got it myself. Wait a minute! How did you know I wanted some ramen now anyway?" Shippo got a few weird looks before he answered. "Well Inuyasha right before you try to get any ramen from Kagome's bag you always scratch your left ear. I noticed that a few days ago but decided to wait a bit to make sure that was why you were scratching your ear."

Inuyasha made sure to remember that the next time he wanted some ramen that he wouldn't scratch his ear. "So why won't you give the ramen now Shippo? Are you just going to tease me by holding it there in front of me forever?" Shippo stopped what he was thinking about and gave Inuyasha his ramen.

Kagome had noticed the look on Shippo's face and tried to figure out what it was that Shippo had been thinking. She knew that it was something rather big but she didn't want to mention anything in front of the others in case it was something personal.

Inuyasha tore open his bag of ramen and started eating it insanely fast. He was starting to scare Kagome. "Umm Inuyasha can you please slow down a bit? You're going to choke." Inuyasha looked up from his meal and just laughed. He didn't think it was possible for him to choke.

"Ya right Kagome, I won't choke..." Right after saying this Inuyasha started to choke. Kagome just thought that Inuyasha was faking it until Shippo got up and started hitting him on the back."Oh my god Inuyasha I thought that you were just faking it. I didn't think you were really choking."

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome with a weird look on his face. All that was going through Inuyasha's mind was little stars, from almost passing out. Shippo also saw the look and he gently tapped Inuyasha's face to wake him up."Huh what happened? Why are you looking at me like that? Kagome?"Inuyasha asked in a scared voice.

"Umm Inuyasha you have noodles all over your face. And well Shippo was just about to tell me that you weren't faking it but I didn't believe him." Inuyasha just looked at Kagome in disbelief. "You're that mad at me that you think I was faking it all! Well fine I'm staying here for the rest of the night. I'm not moving no matter what you do."

Kagome was surprized that Inuyasha had said that himself. _No one forced him to say it so... Maybe he just wanted to take a break without having to say it_. Or at least that is what Kagome thought. She looked back over at Shippo he looked so sad and worried. About whatever it was that he was thinking about.

The rest of the gang started to get ready to go to bed for the night, but Kagome asked Shippo to help her get more firewood. "Umm... sure Kagome but why don't you ask Inuyasha to help you?" Shippo just found it a little odd that Kagome had asked him to help and not Inuyasha.

"Well Shippo I wanted to ask you something else but I thought it would be better if I asked you when we're alone." This made Shippo a little nervous but more confused than anything. _I wonder what Kagome wants...But I don't want to be mean so..._"Ok what is it that you wanted to ask me Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Shippo and wondered if it was such a good idea to ask but she didn't see anything wrong with just asking so..."When Inuyasha wanted the ramen and you got it out for him, what were you thinking? If you don't mind telling me." She added quickly.

Shippo didn't have a problem telling Kagome but he was nervous because he knew how good Inuyasha's ears were."Umm well I was thinking about the last village we were in." Kagome thought she saw his face fall a bit when he told her.

"Ok well is that all because if you need to talk I'm here. I just want to help, you just seemed kind of upset." Kagome wanted Shippo to tell her but she didn't want to force him to tell her. " Chotto! Kagome there is something I want to tell you." Kagome stopped and turned around to face Shippo again. _I knew that would work._ "Hai Shippo."

"I miss my friend. The little girl I saved. Do you remember? Her name was Koume. I did like her." Shippo almost started crying, so Kagome just shook her head yes and let him continue."Well she said I could live with her and then Inuyasha teased me about it. It bugged me because he won't admit to liking you so I didn't want to admit to liking her."

The last part of Shippo's confession startled Kagome. _Inuyasha likes me... That can't be right. He's still in love with Kikyou. But what if Shippo is telling the truth..Then maybe Inuyasha has finally given up on her._Shippo looked at Kagome and wondered what she was thinking.

When Kagome saw Shippo looking at her she stopped her thoughts and made sure she could listen to his."Are you ok Kagome? You look kind of sick or something. Should I go get Inuyasha so he can bring you back to Kaede's hut?"

Just then Kagome heard something. Kagome jumped up and looked around, grabbed Shippo covering his mouth as she picked him up. Shippo was fightened but he kept quiet knowing that Kagome would protect him, just like always.

But then Shippo realized that if he always let Kagome protect him, hr wouldn't get any stronger._I know that Kagome will understand later but right now, I can't let anything happen to her. I will protect her just like she used to protect me._

"Let go Kagome. I'll go get Inuyasha and he'll come to help." Kagome looked down at Shippo in disbelief, she just couldn't believe that he wanted her to let him go and get help instead of just hiding. _He must want to show that he can be strong. I just hope, he'll be ok._

Chotto-Wait

Hai-Yes

Well what do you think of my first fic. More action in the next chp. but review anyway cuz the more reviews the sooner I update.

_**Gemini-inu**_


	2. Naraku's Master Plan

_**Shippo we're sorry**_

_Ok in this chapter, you need to remember that Shippo had gone to go get Inuyasha. But also don't forget that it's the night of the new moon. Naraku actually will be mentioned in this chapter. Sorry but if there is such thing as a Naraku fan, this story is not for them. Also once again this story isn't for Kikyuo fans either. More OoC but it adds to how the story'll work out. Character's thoughts will once again be in italics. **And no as much as i want to i dont own Inuyasha or it's characters **well in my dreams i do._

_**Chapter 2: Naraku's Master Plan**_

**_With the rest of the group_**

"Inuyasha watch yourself! I don't know just how many of these demons I can take." Miroku yelled out to inform Inuyasha that one was coming up behind him. _I know he just wants to help but it's more a burden than a help right now. I need to keep watch over both him and Sango. _Inuyasha noticed the look on Miroku's face and decided that maybe he would be better off finding Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Come quickly... Kagome is in danger." Shippo yelled as he made it to the clearing, only to find that there was just as much trouble, if not more going on there._ Just my luck, I have to try to help right when Inuyasha is needed over here._ Shippo knew that Inuyasha would come but it wasn't the best idea.

"What was that? Did you just say Kagome's in danger? Miroku, Sango, I'll be back, I'm going with Shippo. No questions, good." Inuyasha yelled without waiting for an answer from either of the two. He quickly sped off trying to listen to Shippo's directions as best as he could.

**_Back with Kagome_**

Naraku waited in the shadows that surrounded the young miko. He wanted her to be afraid. It made it more fun to torment his victims if they were afraid before he even started. _I hope this won't be as easy as with the village, that I just left. 'Tsk...Tsk' It was just so simple. Not even worth the time it took, but I have finally come up with the perfect plan to get my revenge._

"Naraku, I know your there! I can sense your demonic aura. Besides it doesn't matter, Inuyasha will come." Kagome yelled out making sure not to let her guard down. _Please hurry Inuyasha, please._ Kagome looked around the clearing she was in, trying to locate the exact spot where Naraku was hiding himself.

"You think that, just because you are acting tough I can't tell how you really feel." Naraku replied to Kagome's yelling in such a way, that it sent chills down her spine. "Your afraid, you just don't want to admit it. You want to believe that Inuyasha will save you everytime that your life is in danger. But don't you think he'll become tired of always having to save your life. Not mention the fact that you use the SIT command on him for trivial things."

_No, that can't be true. I know that at times I can be mean to him but, he knows how I truly feel, doesn't he? Of course, I mean, come on he must. I've been travelling with him for close to four years. He must know by now._ Kagome wasn't exactly sure, but she made sure to promise herself that after this adventure she would make sure he knew.

Naraku watched Kagome carefully, while staying in the shadows the whole time. Just as he was ready to come out to show her, that it was her time to die. But as he prepared himself, Inuyasha and Shippo returned. Inuyasha had a frantic look on his face.

"Kagome! There you are. Are you ok?" Inuyasha blurted out before she could even say watch out for Naraku. In the time it had taken him to say all of this Naraku had been able to move across to the other side of the clearing. _ Kuso, that half-breed is here. Oh well, that just means that he'll get to see the one he cares for die._

"Inuyasha! Watch out! Naraku is somewhere close by! I'm not sure where, but he is. He has been for quite some time now." Kagome spoke quickly making sure that, she kept her voice at a reasonable volume. _Poor Inuyasha, he has to deal with all of this, and now of all times. He must hate the fact that it's a new moon tonight._

Just then Naraku made his appearance, and presence known to all of the people there. He made sure that he walked past Inuyasha just fast enough for him to see, but not slow enough for him to attack.

"Naraku! Leave Kagome alone! I don't care what you do to me, just leave her alone!" Inuyasha tried to bargain with Naraku so that he could allow Kagome to live. _ I can't stand the thought of Kagome getting hurt. I know she'll be upset, but no matter what happens I won't let him win without a fight._

"No Inuyasha! Don't worry about me!" Kagome was worried about what Inuyasha was planning to do. _I hope he doesn't try anything. I don't want him to get hurt, he's still in his human form. I have to make sure that Naraku doesn't attack Inuyasha until after he's had the chance to change back._

"Stupid girl, why would I listen to anything you have to say." Naraku just smirked at Kagome. _She must think that she can stop my plan._ Naraku walked around Kagome and Inuyasha knowing that within three hours Inuyasha would have his full powers back. All he needed was for Inuyasha's temper to get the best of him, again.

"Now Inuyasha, don't forget about what happened with Kikyou. You lost her because you weren't careful. You must feel horrible about what happened. Not to mention getting pinned to the tree for 50 years. You don't want that to happen again with this woman, do you?" Naraku knew that Inuyasha would start to think about all the times that he had hurt Kagome, by either going to see Kikyou or by just acting like he didn't care.

_No! I can't let anything happen to Kagome. I don't care if anything happens to me. _

_'But why should I care?'_

_Because I love her._

_'I do?'_

_Yes I do, but I've just been too afraid to say anything to her._

_'But what about Kikyou, like Naraku said...'_

_Forget what Naraku said he's a lier._

"Shut up! Just shut up Naraku! I'm not going to listen to you." Inuyasha yelled out so suddenly that Kagome jumped. Inuyasha looked over and tryed to figure out what it was that Naraku had planned. He saw that Naraku was moving closer and preparing to attack.

Well there's the second chapter of my story. Hope you like it and Please review. remember the more i get the sooner i post the next chp

**_Gemini-Inu_**


	3. A Good Idea

_**Shippo we're sorry**_

_Ok chp three. Well lots of stuff's gonna happen now and thanx to all of u that reviewed._

_G-I: And I DO own Inuyasha...starts laughing crazily_

_Inuyasha: No... now you need to write the fic_

_G-I: But you're mine starts hugging Inuyasha, making Kagome VERY upset_

_Inuyasha & Kagome: Hey! Get off!_

_G-I:Oh alright...I don't own Inuyasha...(other than in my dreams)_

_**Chapter 3: A Good Idea**_

Inuyasha was getting ready to attack Naraku, to protect Kagome. _Even if she doesn't know hoe I feel, I must protect her. I told Kikyou that I would always protect her...But then Naraku messed everything up. But maybe I was supposed to get pinned to the tree...Kagome said once that things happen for a reason..._

"Inuyasha! Be careful!"Kagome yelled to him, his ears only just catching her voice. _I just hope he'll be ok until the sun comes up. It shouldn't be too long now. And Shippo, he's ok. But what is he doing?_ Kagome had absolutly no idea what Shippo had planned.

"Ok, it's ok. Just walk over and put one spinning top in place," Shippo muttered, nervously, under his breath, as he walked toward Naraku, "and there." Shippo quickly ran back toward where he had been standing before. _There it's all in place now all I have to do is wait until Inuyasha is out of the way._ Shippo knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be happy, but it was all he could think of to help.

"Kagome, come over here. Please, if you can." Shippo whispered, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear him yet. _If this doesn't work then I'm in trouble..._ Shippo knew full well that Inuyasha wouldn't be as mad if it worked, but if it didn't... Kagome quickly moved over closer to Shippo afraid that Naraku would try something.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked wondering what he had done. _I just hope that everything will be ok. Not to mention everyone._ Kagome was worried for the others.

**_With Sango and Miroku_**

"Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked concern easily noticable in his voice. Miroku quickly helped Sango to stand, hoping that she was only slightly injured. He saw a small bump on her forehead, so started to bring her over to Kaede's, still standing, hut. He didn't like it when she got hurt but he understood that she loved being a demon slayer.

"Miroku..."Sango said faintly. She had seen the look on his face when he picked her up. Now as he was carrying her, she looked up again and saw a small tear running down his cheek. She gently raised her hand, and brushed it away. Miroku looked down in surprise, not expecting her to have awoken before he got to Kaede's.

"Sango, your awake. Oh thank the gods." A look of relief on his face. _I wouldn't be able to stand it if Sango had been killed. I believe it would have driven me insane._ Then he looked back down at Sango, he saw she was beginning to fall asleep in his arms.

"Miroku...do you think that Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo are alright?" Sango yawned as she started to set her feet down, so she could walk again. The look on her face showed just how worried she really was. She knew they would be alright but she wanted to see f Miroku thought they should go and help, seeing the sun still hadn't risen.

"No, I'm sure they're alright and if not Kagome can use her spiritual powers to alert us." Miroku replied looking lovingly at Sango. Miroku quickly looked away when he thought he saw her look over at him. _I hope she didn't see me. I wouldn't want her to get upset with me...Maybe I should just watch her when she's sleeping._

**_With Inuyasha & Comp._**

Shippo started to explain to Kagome what he had done. At first Kagome wanted to shake him for putting himself in danger but then realized that he didn't want to feel as though he was the weakest. She had remembered Inuyasha saying something to her about how it had to do with a demon's pride.

"Alright Shippo, let's just hope this works." Kagome got ready to do her part in the plan. All she had to do was call Inuyasha, so that he would be out of the way. Shippo was ready to activate his little trap on Naraku. All they needed was for Inuyasha to get out of the way.

"Inuyasha! Come here quick!" Kagome yelled out hoping that it would work. Inuyasha turned quickly just barely dodging the blow that Naraku had aimed at his chest. _Please...Let Shippo have done this properly... Please let Inuyasha listen... Please let this work._ Kagome was quickly praying that everything would work out in their favour.

_Well there's chp three guys...please review and special thanx to:_

_Kodocha08 - Yes this is NOT a story for Kikyou fans_

_wolfygirl13 - And the answer to your questions are as follows: Yes Koume was the girl with Kiroro, I dunno if Sessy is gonna show up yet, and Ya Shippo does get older but he stays pretty much the same size._

_lady-kagome84 - thanx, and ya i'm gonna keep up the good work :D LOL_

_These thank you's go out to the people that HAVE reviewed for BOTH chapters so far. But thanks for reading and please read and review!_


	4. Tough Choices

_**Shippo We're Sorry**_

_G-I:alright guys chp four! thanx to those of you who have reveiwed and please continue readin' im not quite sure when the main event of the story will happen but i think you guys could vote to decide...but i guess i have to say about the whole not owning inuyasha thing... but i do own Inu, just not his show..._

_IY: awwww not this again...just write the fic_

_G-I: but inu...reaches over and grabs Inu around the waist_

_IY: get off, put the disclaimer, write the fic, and maybe i'll stick around...MAYBE!_

_G-I: ok! fine i **don't** own inuyasha but with how things are working out...hmmmmmmm looks with shifty eyes_

_**Chapter 4: Tough Choices**_

**_Back at Kaede's hut_**

Miroku watched as Sango carefully stood up and noticed, not for the first time, how graceful she was. Her flowing movements were an advantage of being a demon slayer, she had become graceful, for the soul purpose of fighting, and yet it had affected her whole life. Miroku had been watching, while staying out of sight, the whole time that Sango had been sleeping. Even though it had only been a hour or so of sleep, Miroku noticed that Sango looked very rejuvenated, and ready to help the others. Miroku only hoped that the others were alright, and that either they had beaten Naraku, and not that he had left in hopes of becoming stronger.

"Miroku, we should get going," Sango stated simply, freeing the monk from his thoughts for the time being, "if we don't go soon, it could be too late." Sango ran up in front, summoned Kirara and allowed Miroku to climb on as well. As they flew Sango realized that Miroku hadn't tried anything; it was odd, considering how often he did attempt something. Sango thought back to before they had reached Kaede's...

_FlashBack_

_"Miroku..."Sango said faintly. She had seen the look on his face when he picked her up. Now as he was carrying her, she looked up again and saw a small tear running down his cheek. She gently raised her hand, and brushed it away. Miroku looked down in surprise, not expecting her to have awoken before he got to Kaede's._

_"Sango, your awake. Oh thank the gods." A look of relief on his face. 'I wouldn't be able to stand it if Sango had been killed. I believe it would have driven me insane.' Then he looked back down at Sango, he saw she was beginning to fall asleep in his arms._

_End FlashBack_

Sango realized that Miroku had been truly worried, for her safety and that he had probably gained some injuries in the process. Also he hadn't tried to wake her, even though she should have been fine for another two hours at least, Miroku had given her the opportunity to return to full strength. She respected that, but also realized that Miroku would have also needed that time to recover. She looked over her shoulder at Miroku and saw that his arm looked slightly bigger. With a closer glance Sango saw that his right arm was covered with bandages, from the elbow down to his wrist. She quickly turned her head back when she saw that Miroku had noticed she was looking at him.

"Sango...are you alright?" Miroku asked, after seeing a worried look on her face. "I'm sure that the others are fine Sango. We should hurry just to make sure, because the sun has not yet risen." As he said this, a large explosion was heard from a clearing not that far away. Both Sango and Miroku quickly looked at each other, and with that Kirara sped up. Concerned, they headed over to the area where they saw a large cloud of miasma appear and cover the area, ensuring that it was almost impossible to see. "It must be the work of Naraku," Miroku was muttering under his breath about how he must finish Naraku and remove the curse from his family.

**_With Inuyasha & Co._**

Naraku had been getting more and more violent and Inuyasha was starting to get tired, from having to jump, and dodge his attacks. _I can't take much more of this. How much longer until the sun rises then we'll stand more of a chance._ As Inuyasha dodged yet another tentacle, he saw Naraku preparing to use one of his miasma attacks. What Inuyasha didn't notice was that Naraku had also made a bomb, to blow up just before the miasma was released. Inuyasha ran back towards Kagome and Shippo, but didn't make it in time. The last thing Inuyasha heard before the explosion, was Naraku's laughter. Apparently, Naraku thought he was going to win with this attempt.

"Let me give you a piece of advice...if you're gonna kill someone, do it right the first time!" Inuyasha repeated the advice that he had given his brother a few years ago. "Because if you only maim them with the first attack, they have a nasty way of coming back to make you regret it!" When Naraku didn't respond to this other than a nasty sneer. Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome, and saw her whispering to Shippo who was sitting on her shoulder. _Dammit, I can't hear what she's saying! Of all the nights for him to attack...it **had** to be tonight._ As Inuyasha stood there, he saw an urgent look on Kagome's face, she was worried alright.

_I hope she won't cry...I hate it when she cries..._

_'Do you?'_

_Yes, of course I do_

_'Because you feel as though you should help her...'_

_So what...So I want to help her..._

_'That just shows how much you care for her.'_

_Shut up... No I don't..._

_'Oh I see you're still going to lie to yourself'_

"INUYASHA! Watch out!" Kagome screamed at him, waking him from his thoughts and alerting him to the fact that Naraku had sent one of his tentacles after him. Inuyasha just barely rolled out of the way as it crashed into the ground mere inches from him, when he saw Shippo jump from Kagome's shoulder and use Fox Fire. _What the hell is he doing?_ As he stood back up, Inuyasha saw that even though Shippo had tried to help, he was now trapped by Naraku. All that was running through Inuyasha's head was that he let them down, he had failed to protect them. _Just let him go. He's still young, he only got brought into all of this because of me. If I had just taken the jewel in the first place, before Kikyou was tricked by Naraku, then none of this would've happened. Maybe I should just let him kill me... I hope Kagome and the others understand._

"Leave him alone Naraku, he's not the one you want. You've been after me since the beginning, so why not do it now? Now that you can actually win! With me gone the others won't attack if they know that I chose to let you kill me." Inuyasha couldn't believe that Naraku had grabbed Shippo, also that he was smiling the whole time. Not one of them knew what his plan was but they did know that Shippo was in danger.

"Hiraikotsu!" a voice sounded loudly in the air. Sango, Miroku and Kirara appeared in the clearing, ready to fight. Sango's hiraikotsu came flying back around, almost hitting one of Naraku's appendages as she reached up and caught it. Miroku prepared to use his wind tunnel, but stopped when thousands of the saimyosho flew up and waited behind Naraku.

"Damn...," As Miroku waited for an opening, Sango decided to try again, but stopped short when she saw Kohaku walk out from behind the trees.

"Kohaku! Please, we're on the same side. Naraku made you hurt our father! please don't do this!" Sango was trying her hardest not to cry. Naraku knew that it would bother her, causing her to be more careful about her fighting. No matter what happened from this point on, was more or less Naraku's choice. He was holding Shippo hostage, Miroku couldn't attack because of the saimyosho, and Sango wouldn't attack because Kohaku was in the way. They would all have some tough choices to make about whether the battle was going to end or not.

_Well there you go guys, chp four. and well things stay pretty much the same for a bit but please keep readin...there's a bit of a twist to it later on! hehehe but ya thank you very much for readin and im glad that those of you who have reviewed have liked it so far_


End file.
